


Enough for me

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Latin male/black female, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A tale of young love for a pair of newlyweds





	1. I like that dress

”I like that dress on you”Anthony smirked checking out his incredibly stunning wife 

Tamiyah looked beautiful rocking her natural curls which made the woman even more beautiful she wore a light blue dress that hugged her in all of the right places 

Tamiyah made her way over to her husband  
wrapping her arms around him before kissing him on his cheek “Thanks honey”

“I’m only speaking the truth darling”Anthony’s grin widened he was a man whom was foolishly and hopelessly in love with the woman that he had married 

“Well you know better than to go around looking at other women”Tamiyah teased her husband 

”The only woman I need is you”Anthony told his wife 

“You’re enough for me”Anthony caressed his wife’s face


	2. Always been beautiful

“You’ve always been beautiful to me”Anthony muttered to his wife 

They snuggled closely together on the pink mattress in their bedroom 

“You surely have a way with words”Tamiyah chuckled loving the compliment her husband had showered upon her 

“My lips to a gorgeous queens ears”He reaches ever raising one of her hands kissing the back of it gently 

Tamiyah definitely appreciated the loving and sweet gesture from her partner she gazed deeply into his eyes

“I hope you know just how much I love you Anthony”Tamiyah said softly to him almost humming to him 

“I know and I love you too”Anthony replies back to her


End file.
